The present invention refers to method for creating a protecting atmosphere in a volume. The invention also refers to a device for creating a protecting atmosphere in a volume.
During operations which are performed in an open manner, i.e. when an inner portion of the body is uncovered for the performance of the surgical operation, it may be important to prevent air from the environment from reaching the open portion of the body in order to avoid, interalia, infections caused by micro-organisms and bacteria, which are always present in the surrounding air and which are falling down towards the open portion of the body. Consequently, it is desirable to create a protecting atmosphere around said open portion for protecting said portion from non-sterile air and falling particles. In addition, different surgical operations may have various requirements on the protecting atmosphere. In this connection reference is made to WO, A1, 99/29249.
One problem which may arise in connection with the creation of a protecting atmosphere around for instance a temporarily open, inner portion of a human being, which has been open in order to perform a surgical operation, is to avoid the formation of turbulence when creating said protecting atmosphere and thus the mixing of air from the environment into said protecting atmosphere.
Today instruments and tools to be used in connection with for instance an operation to be performed on a human being, are sterilised in order to obtain a complete killing of micro-organisms, including bacteria, which otherwise may be transferred to the human being in question and cause infections. Such a sterilising may be performed by means of any type of heat treatment, for instance in an autoclave, radiation or by chemical substances. However, there is a risk that micro-organisms and bacteria present in the surrounding air may be transferred to said sterilised instruments and tools during use, especially when they have been contaminated by blood, wherein these in the next step may be transferred to the human being subjected to the operation.